Lateral diffusion of proteins in cell membranes is treated as a problem in Brownian motion through the two-dimensional viscous fluid membrane with curvature and of finite area. Analogous to the Stokes-Einstein relation for diffusion through a viscous bulk fluid, we seek to relate the diffusion constant of a protein in a membrane to the rheological and geometrical properties of the membrane as well as to the size of the protein molecule.